Darakonus Brimington
Darakonus is a male fire dragon who is currently part of the military of Team Light. Certain parts of his body are actually made up of metal which makes him more in tune with that element however, whether he posses the power over metal is yet to be seen. Darakonus belongs to http://drakoling123.deviantart.com/ Artwork by ☀http://silverwolf321.deviantart.com/ Physical Description A middle aged, four legged, fire drake who is a deep red almost mahogany color. He has a white spike on the tip of his nose and two matching white spikes on his head. He has silver spines that run from the nose spike down to the base of his tail, and has gold/silver spikes on his chin. He has a large griff on the side of his head that has gold frill fingers and red membrane, he also has pure yellow eyes with gold irises. The membrane of his wings are also a deep red, and he has a single white spike on the tips on his wings. His chest is made up of gold and silver colored plating that runs down the length of his underside and follow a pattern. Personality He is kind and caring for others. He is always loyal to his friends and allies. He doesn't like hunters since they keep trying to get him for being rare as well as trying to get Windrea. He is loving toward her and tries to make sure she is safe from harm. He is smart and calm but can still lose his temper when he sees something or someone get hurt or in danger and becomes more feral and tries to use his strength well. Windrea is trying to help him with this though. Darakonus is overall a very strong dragon when it comes to protecting those he cares about. Bio Darakonus is a red dragon that was born into a family of gold and silver dragons, which caused his spines and the scales on his belly to mix with both gold and silver. He grew up a strong and powerful dragon only to later find out that he was found as an egg, so his family is his adoptive family. He was hurt to find out this news and told his adotive parents that he must go and find his real parents. They wished him luck in finding his family. So he decides to set off in search of his real family. He has meet soo many different creatures and made soo many friends. Emerd Flames is the first alicorn he met and they became friends pretty fast after Emerd saves Darakonus from a trap that was set by hunters that wanted dragons or anything of value to them. He also became friends with all of Emerd friends after Emerd introduced him to them and vice versa. Darakonus is able to breath a bright red flame that can burn through just about any metal that can be melted or tampered. He is not just bound to his fire breath as he can make clones of himself thanks to some teachings from Emerd in ways of being a ninja among other abilities and skills. Each of Darakonus's new friends have taught him skills that they knew. Darakonus was glad that he had made so many new friends and travels in search of his family still but feels that someday he will find them. Gallery Darakonus colored by drakoling123-d8a0xju.png Darakonous_reference_sheet_by_silverwolf321_d8v73a_by_drakoling123-d8van53.png Category:Characters Category:Team Light